Avernus
Avernus is the first layer of the Nine Hells of Baator, but the last layer to be added. The most likely beachhead for any attack by demon-kind, it was the primary battleground of the Blood War: legions of devils marched across its plains in continual readiness to repel the hordes of demon invaders that found a portal into the layer or sailed the River of Styx into the layer. Geography Avernus is characterized by its vast wasteland of flat red sandy terrain with scattered sharp mountain ranges such as Mt. Stigmaris. Destroyed outposts and keeps placed to defend against demons are spread throughout the wasteland - most already looted for scraps from the devils sent to survey the land and Rabblers. The sky is a dark red hue that conjure fireballs, occasionally impacting and exploding whatever they hit. Travelers in Avernus must keep moving or find shelter in the form of a broken keep or cave, lest they be hit by a fireball. As with all planes of the Nine Hells, the River of Styx runs, seemingly never ending. Avernus houses the beginning of the River of Styx, starting at the Lake of Despond, a vortex stretching to the sky that welcomes all the mortal souls sent to Hell. They will then be sent further down the River of Styx to be collected by devils. Other Planes Parts of Hell's geography was not created in Hell, but transported from other planes by Asmodeus. This practice is now outlawed by all beings according to the judgment of Primus, an impartial judge, and ruler of Mechanus and Modrons, in a case against Asmodeus's actions. However, as the geography originally transported by Asmodeus is far too changed to be transported back without severe repercussions, Asmodeus may keep the land he took. Locations from other planes that are known in Avernus are the Darkspine from the Fey Wild and Hammerthrone Hall from the Material Plane. History The last layer of Hell added, Avernus is meant to be the battlegrounds of the Blood War - a wasteland meant to be a barrier to the rest of Hell. The first Arch-Duchess of Avernus was Tiamat, the evil lesser dragon goddess of greed and queen of evil dragons. Nobody knows how long Tiamat ruled, or how she came to rule, but it is well known Asmodeus was not pleased with her rule. Being the favorite Archduchess, Asmodeus demoted but did not punish her. Avernus cycled Archdukes and Archduchess for some millennia, as the Blood War was at the peak. Avernus was weakening and on the peak of destruction until Bel, a warlord of the material plane, was sent to Hell. Asmodeus saw potential and quickly promoted him to Arch-duke. A sharp turn around in the Blood War proved Bel's worth and he ruled Avernus with a firm hand, keeping out virtually any threat. Bel's rule became threatened once Zariel, a fallen angel of Dunatis, entered Avernus. Zariel overthrew Bel easily, and whispers and rumors of help from other layers spread. Even with this supposed help, Zariel could not destroy Bel, but only weaken him. Thus, Zariel knew she must keep Bel hidden away in his weakened state. Sending a messenger to the Material Plane, Zeriel made a deal with Kirn, the Dwarven King of Hammerthrone Hall. She promised him safety from the war with his brothers if he made her a prison for a powerful being. Kirn signed her contract, and thus he was teleported to Hell - safely away from his brothers - to make the prison for Bel and his leading dukes. Unfortunately, only 500 years later, a party of adventurers traveled down to Hell where they would screw up much of Zariel's plan. They traveled to Hammerthrone Hall, now in Hell, to find a man a witch had taken. There, they released Bel to exact his revenge. Notable Locations The Bronze Citadel The Bronze Citadel has 14 concentric walls with barracks and small businesses popping up between them. This citadel spans over 600 square miles and is ever expanding; builders are constantly working on the new walls. That being said, the city is incredibly complex, with a council made up of 14 - a position for every wall. Each council member is in charge of running their part. This council is separate from the Dark Eight. The city is in a totalitarian state, as is most of Baaltor. Pillar of Skulls The Pillar of Skulls is over a mile high and is in a 300 foot diameter at its base. The pillar of skulls has collected the knowledge from all it has absorbed, which range from the most lowly imps to powerful high standing pit fiends. Everything they have seen, experienced, felt, and thought now belongs to the collective. Thus, the pillar knows almost everything that is happening in Avernus, as it can put together the thoughts of many. A person may ask a question and get the an answer from the Pillar of Skulls if they sacrifice a skull themselves. When a creature with a skull and memories is pushed into the pillar, it is absorbed and is considered a sacrifice. A skull from a dead creature is also considered a sacrifice as long as it is in good condition. Four notable heads are in charge and are: * The Ogre Head: an aggressive ogre head who demands sacrifices. He is seen as the leader, maybe because the others of the collective are scared of him or maybe because he is one of the original. * The Elf Head: a more sensible elf head. Is very influential of the others * The Chubby Head: a bloated head who is mainly takes and devours the offerings given. If an offering has not been given in some time, he will start to devour the heads of the others * The Human Head: the most conniving and evil head. He is unforgiving and likes to trick and deceive others. Here they be Maggots This is a 1,000 diameter pit where it converts the souls of the damned into lemurs. Filled with ooze and writhing white wurms, pain devils push the damned in. Once the damned drown, the maggots eat and excrete them. The excrement becomes gelatinous lemure. The Maggot Pit is overseen by Arraka, a red abishai. Tiamat's Lair Darkspine The Dark Eight have decided that the deformed grotesque inhabitants of the Darkspine are enough guard to keep away visitors. Even then, devils have refused to guard the Darkspine, for the disease and what lies inside is too dark, even for a devil. Some say the High Elves there were touched by a Demon Prince, while others say Asmodeus cursed them to remind the devils of his power. The High Elves there are deformed and are animalistic, only acting according to their instincts. There skin has turned into an ashen grey, hardened, forming a sort of natural armor. Their teeth have sharpened and grown, piercing through the bottoms and tops of their mouths. Their fingers lengthened, turning into claws, similar to how parts of their spines lengthened to break the skin on their back. Smaller parts of their body’s such as their ears, noses, and genitals have fallen off. Rasping sounds have replaced their human tones. Mt. Sigmaris Mt Stigmaris is a large mountain range to the north of the settled part of Avernus. This mountain range has steep impassable mountains that loom over Avernus. It is said that one of the mountains was toppled by a falling soul. Here is where The Human Tribe of Avernus and Hexla the Mad Witch reside. Inhabitants and Key Characters * Human Tribe of Avernus - A part of The Human Tribe located in Avernus. Originally a group of High Elves from the Fey Wild teleported to Avernus for their city being completely evil. Few High Elves escaped and went to the Stigmaris Mountains to seek shelter. It is unknown whether this tribe survived Bel's return from being imprisoned. * Hexla the Mad Witch - Nobody knows exactly what or who she is, but she wanders on her own around Mt. Sigmaris. The party met with her when she kidnapped Nurman. They saw her once again somewhere in Dis. * Eve - Druid leader of The Human Tribe of Avernus. She is seen as brutal, untrustworthy, but will do anything for her tribe. * Sasha - A Tiefling found in Bel's Tower in the Bronze Citadel. She has lost her brother Leucis when they were looking for his fiance Orianna and a way to free their family and friends from Belil, a Duke in Dis. The Human Tribe of Avernus stopped her, but she escaped and then was caught by devils and brought to Bel's Tower. She then went to Dis with the party. * Hyosa - Sasha's creepy stalker. Resides in The Human Tribe of Avernus * Zelmoth - Better known as the "Soul Retriever". Travels around the Nine Hells looking for lost souls who have escaped from Avernus, mortal or immortal. * Rabble - Group of devil wanderers who have abandoned the fight in Avernus. Currently being hunted by Hell Knights. * Hell Knights - Patrollers of Avernus, searching for Rabble and mortals. Category:Avernus Category:Hell Category:All